


Área 1

by Alpha_19



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_19/pseuds/Alpha_19
Summary: Karla ha sido una chica muy mala y Elizabeth debe ponerla en su lugar
Kudos: 1





	Área 1

**Author's Note:**

> Karla es cajera de un supermercado, estudia y trabaja al mismo tiempo, y es generalmente tímida.  
> Elizabeth es la jefa de caja general, que, en realidad, desconozco cual es su trabajo, pero se relaciona con los cajeros por que se encarga de verificar los retiros de efectivo y vouchers, es malhumorada y le da igual todo.

Iba caminando distraídamente por el pasillo cuando alguien me arrincono contra la pared, sus manos sujetaban las mías y su cuerpo pegado al mío impedía que me moviera.

-¿Que rayos...? - Empecé a decir pero no terminé, sentí sus labios en mi oído y escuché su respiración

-Te has portado muy mal, Karla- Esa voz hizo que se paralizara mi cuerpo y mi corazón se acelerara - ¿Crees que es divertido? - Sus manos empezaron a bajar por mis brazos, luego a mi espalda y a mis costados. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando ni lo excitada que estaba solo por su toque - Enojarme solo por diversión- su voz empezó a sonar enojada, como solo ella puede hacerlo, y eso me prendió más - Necesitas aprender a comportarte bien- Ella empezó a dejar besos por mi cuello, mi punto débil, sus manos fueron más abajo y levantaron mi camisa, tocando directamente mi piel, intenté moverme, quería tocarla como ella lo hacía conmigo, pero no me dejó - No no, no puedes moverte - Me empezó a tocar el vientre y subió a mis pechos, apretándolos suavemente. En cualquier momento podía pasar alguien y atraparnos, por alguna razón, eso solo lo hacía mejor. Deseaba tanto darme la vuelta y besarla- ¿Vas a comportarte? - Como pudo deslizó hacia abajo el brasier y sus dedos empezaron tocar mis pezones - Responde-

-S-si- Dije como pude, una de sus manos se empezó a mover hacia mi vientre y luego más abajo

-Entonces, ¿Que no vas a hacer? - Su mano estaban dentro de mí ropa interior y empezó a tocar mi clítoris con movimientos circulares

-N-no voy a... - Aceleró sus movimientos y un gemido escapó de mi boca

-Tan mojada que estas, dímelo- Sus besos en el cuello se convirtieron en pequeñas succiones, ella empezó a frotar su cuerpo contra mi y me estaba volviendo loca sentirla

-Por favor- 

-Dímelo- No soportaba más, decidí darme la vuelta y ella no me lo impidió, su cara quedó tan cerca de mi rostro, sus labios a centímetros de distancia, lo que siempre había deseado a punto de suceder- No aprendes- Su nariz tocó la mía y sentía sus labios rozar los míos. Levante mis brazos, quería tocarla, cuando puse mis manos en su cintura, su boca por fin tocó la mía... 

-Karla, ¿Donde andas? - Sacudí mi cabeza, ya no estaba besándola, estaba en mi caja, cobrando y todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, ella estaba frente a mi, esperando que le empezara a marcar, dándome esa mirada de enojo que siempre portaba. Suspiré, algún día mis fantasías se harían realidad.


End file.
